


Caught in the Act

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, getting caught in the act, possessive Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: The five times someone caught Regis and Clarus having sex, and the one time they should have been caught but weren't.





	Caught in the Act

“Regis,” Clarus moaned, and Regis just laughs and kisses him again, all tongue and teeth, pulling his shield closer until their hips slotted together and he could feel Clarus’ half hard erection pressing against his. “Regis, we’re going to get caught…”

They should be getting ready. They had to leave the Citadel in less than an hour, and yet here they were, making out on Regis’ bed, half undressed still and touching each other like it would be the last time. It would be for a while – this road trip promised to keep them all in close quarters with little room for privacy, so Regis intended to take advantage of these last few moments alone to drive his beloved Shield absolutely wild.

“So,” Regis gasps as Clarus, despite his protests, leans down to drag his teeth against the tendons of his neck. “I didn’t think you would – Ah! – would shy away from a challenge…”

Clarus growled at him and rocked their hips together, and Regis moaned and buried his fingers into his Shield’s hair, pulling him into another hot, sloppy kiss –

The bedroom door suddenly opened, and they both froze and stared at Weskham, who stared back looking pained and exasperated. “While I’m hardly surprised that this is how you two choose to use your last moments of privacy,” he said, sounding strained, “kindly remember to _lock the doors next time._ ”

“Of course, Wesk,” Regis laughs as Clarus buries his face into Regis’ neck. “Now, if you don’t mind…?”

Wesk just sighs. “You have ten minutes. I expect you both to be presentable.”

The door closes, and Regis turns back to his Shield, fully intending to pick up where they were forced to stop, only to find Clarus getting up. “Where do you think you’re going,” he growls, reaching for Clarus. They had ten bloody minutes, and Regis was hard and desperate, and he wanted his Shield back on top of him _right this second, thank you very much –_

Clarus leaned back down and kissed him again with a soft laugh. “Sorry, love. Duty calls, and having Wesk just a room over waiting to barge in on us with our pants down kind of ruins the mood.” Regis pouted at him, and Clarus just laughed again. “I’ll make it up to you later. I promise.”

“You’re damn right you will.”

*

In hindsight, the back seat of the Regalia was not as spacious as Regis had once thought. It was, however, one of the only places they could be alone, so with some creativity and flexibility, that was where they found themselves whenever they were able to slip away from the others for some time together.

Currently, Regis was squirming against the bulk of Clarus hovering over him, trying to find a good angle to rut up against his Shield so the man would _get on with it._ Clarus just laughed at him and leaned back down to kiss and nip his way down Regis’ torso, his large hands kneading at Regis’ thighs teasingly. “Patience is a virtue, your Highness,” Clarus chided, and Regis wished he had a better angle to kick him at, because _Astrals damn patience_ , his Shield had been playing with him for days now, and if Clarus didn’t get his pants off _right this second_ –

Clarus finally slid his hands under Regis’ waistband and he moaned, raising his hips so Clarus could slide them down, and Clarus finished his torturous path down Regis’ body to mouth at his cock through his boxers, and –

The door that Regis had been pressed up against opens, sending him tumbling out of the Regalia and half sprawling onto the pavement. He looks up to see Cid scowling down at him.

“Not. In. The. Car.”

*

Clarus slid a hand down and curled his fingers around Regis’ cock, and he let out a high-pitched keen of pleasure. He was close, so close, he was –

His phone rang.

“Ignore it,” Clarus moaned, grabbing Regis’ hands to pin them to the desk. “They can leave a damn message.”

Regis didn’t need to be told twice, and he promptly tilted his head to the side to give Clarus better access to his neck. Clarus released his hands so that he could grab onto his hips and grind deep -

And then his phone rang again.

This time, Regis managed to pick it up enough to see the caller ID. “Regis,” Clarus growled, his mouth close to Regis’ ear from where he was still curled over him. “I swear to the Six, if you answer that –"

“It’s Cor,” Regis gasped, as Clarus gave a sharp thrust, pressing deeper into him. Clarus groaned, but eventually gave a sharp nod, and Regis swiped his thumb across the screen to answer. “Yes, Cor, what is it,” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Clarus was not helping, because while he’d stopped thrusting, his hand was still wrapped around Regis’ cock, his thumb rubbing slow circles against the head.

“Your Majesty, there’s an issue with the event schedule for the Summit. I’m on my way to your office."

Regis groaned, his hips twitching as Clarus gave him a firm, deliberate stroke. “I… don’t suppose you could give me a few minutes, could you?” He barely managed to hold in a moan as Clarus growled and slid his other hand down to cup Regis’ balls. “… Or half an hour?”

“…”

“Cor?”

“I can give you five minutes.”

Regis let out a breathy moan as soon as Cor hung up, twitched as he came all over Clarus’ fingers, and moaned again as he felt his Shield finish inside him. “You are an ass,” he declared, and Clarus laughed as he began to clean them up.

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and he won’t have guessed what we were doing?”

Cor’s face, when he arrived to find their mostly put together state, said that he definitely knew what they had been doing.

*

Regis woke to soft kisses being peppered across his face and strong hands kneading at his hips, and he hummed in delight as Clarus finally kissed him properly. He opened his eyes to see his Shield hovering over him with a tender smile, which he readily returned. “Good morning, love,” Clarus whispered as he leaned in to kiss him again.

“Good morning, my dear heart,” Regis answered between kisses, sighing as Clarus slid his hands from his hips up to his chest. “I suppose we’ll have to get up soon, then.”

“Nope.” Regis looked at Clarus in confusion, and his Shield grinned wickedly back. “The Council meeting has been put off till this afternoon. Lord Selvia’s apparently fallen ill, so your meeting with him is postponed. And your secretary isn’t going to be in till ten because of a doctors appointment. We have the morning to ourselves.”

Regis laughs as Clarus leans down to kiss him again. “And whatever shall we do with all of this free time, hmm?”

Clarus growled, and his touch became more purposeful. “I can think of a few things we haven’t had time for recently –“

They both jumped as the door slammed open, and Regis was immediately thankful that they were still under the covers as Noctis bounced into the bedroom.

“Dad, Iggy’s helping make pancakes, and he said I can have chocolate chips in mine, and he wanted to know – Oh, Uncle Clarus! I didn’t know you were staying the night. Do you want blueberries or chocolate chips in your pancakes?"

*

“Clarus,” Regis gasped as his Shield broke their kiss to mouth at his neck. “Clarus, more, _Clarus –_ “ He shouted as he came, Clarus not far behind him, and he melted into the firm hold of his Shield. Finally, some time alone to enjoy not only the act, but the afterglow as well. Yes, he’d had to sacrifice the entirety of the Council recess, but it was _worth it_. Especially when Clarus leaned close and began giving him slow, lazy kisses, one hand reaching down to rub at Regis’ bad knee. It was absolutely worth it, and nothing could ruin this –

Someone knocked sharply at the door.

“Your Majesty?”

He and Clarus glanced at each other in nervously. “Yes,” Regis answered.

“I feel I should remind you that the Council will reconvene in fifteen minutes.”

Clarus leaned forward to press his forehead against Regis’ shoulder. Regis cleared his throat. “Thank you, Sir Ulric. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

They waited until the footsteps faded before they both dissolved into a hopeless fit of laughter. “We forgot about your Glaive,” Clarus gasped. Regis could only nod.

He would have to see about giving Sir Ulric some form of extra compensation. This was at least the fourth time this had happened.

*

“Regis,” Clarus moans as he’s pushed up against the wall. Regis proceeds to ignore him and leans up to kiss him senseless. “Regis, we’re going to get caught,” he tries again, only to gasp when Regis’ hand slips down to curl around his clothed cock. Laughter drifts down the hall from the ballroom, the party still in full swing despite the King’s abrupt exit with his Shield.

“I don’t care,” Regis growls, crowding close to his Shield. His other hand curls around the back of Clarus’ neck, hauling him down for another kiss that is rough and needy. “Two months,” Regis says roughly when he let’s Clarus pull back for air, still keeping him close as he continues to work his Shield cock through the other’s pants. “Two months you’ve been away from me.” He gives Clarus a firm squeeze before swiftly opening his pants to pull his cock out. “And no sooner do you return than I find half my Court attempting to get into your _good graces.”_ He growls out that last part, his hand working at Clarus’ cock in a rhythm that was quickly taking his Shield apart. The memory of a dozen men and women touching at his Shield fueled him, and he leaned up to bite at Clarus’ neck.

“It seems,” he purrs as Clarus gasped, hips jerking, “that everyone is in need of a reminder that you are _mine._ ”

Clarus moaned and shuddered, and Regis enjoyed the sight of his Shield coming apart in his hands as the larger man leaned heavily against the wall. Regis waits until Clarus is looking at him again before raising his hand and licking at the cum staining his fingers. “Mine,” he purrs again.

“Yours,” Clarus pants as he reaches for Regis. “Always yours.”


End file.
